Payback is Sweet
by ShiteruSASU09
Summary: Itachi and Madara Uchiha wakes up as girls. Ruri Uquitake and Eri Sincera are boys. What happens when both Ruri and Eri think of something to do with their boyfriends? RuXIta, EriXMada. Hentai OCC


"Do you get what you have to do?"

"Of course I do, this will teach them a lesson"

"Good then operation Switch will start now"

Two voices said discussing something important to themselvs in the dark hall of the Akatsuki Lair one night.

-----------------

The next morning Itachi Uchiha woked up from his slumber. He got out of his bed messing his hair. Once he walked out of his room and to the bathroom. He grabed his hair brush ready to brush his hair when he looked at his reflection.

He nearly let out a scream looking at himself touching his body. "What the hell?! Why am I girl?" he said as a female voice came out of his troat.

Itachi walked out of his room pissed off as hell as he walked to the kitchen. "Ruri can I-" he said until he looked at his lover. Short brown hair with a male body. This was his girlfriend.

"Ruri is that you?" Itachi asked the "male" teen before him.

Brown eyes meet Onyx when he spoke. "Yeah its me and you too have been changed into the oppisate sex..." Ruri growled as a dark male voice came out of her troat.

"I'm going to murder the idiot who did this to me!" Itachi said until he heard a scream and running footsteps.

A dark brown long haired and brown/purple eyed girl stepped into the kitchen clenching her fists.

"Who was the mother fucker who turned me into a girl?!" she shrieked covering her mouth blushing slightly embarrassed with anger.

"Angeru nii-san is that you?" Ruri asked looking at the girl.

"Yes its me Ruri, and wow you look hot in a male body" Angeru said smirking slightly.

"Enough being a pervert to poor Ruri, Angeru" A short white haired male with blue eyes said waking Angeru in the head as he took a seat next to Ruri.

"Eri? Wow you look hot" Ruri purred as she moved sitting down on Eri's lap.

"Not too bad yourself. But does anyone know who did this? Even Tobi is a girl when I woke up this morning" Eri said.

"No we dont have any idea" Itachi said putting a hand on his femine waist.

Eri sighed and told Ruri to get off her lap who gladly did. "Itachi Ruri come with me to see if I can find out something about this"

The oldest Uchiha and the youngest Uquitake nodded their head obeying the Sincera's order as they both followed her to hers and Tobi's room. Once inside a long black haired woman was sitting on the bed annoyed. She looked up as Eri opened the door.

"Eri-chan why is Itachi and Ruri here?" the woman asked looking over at said persons.

"Tobi Im just trying to find out how to change us to the correct sex, right Ruri?" Eri said smirking slightly as said teen closed the door locking it behind her as she copied the white haired "girl" smirk.

"Um why did you lock the door Ruri-chan" Itachi asked looking at said smirking teen.

"No reason" Ruri said in a very sexy voice as she walked over to the female Itachi who backed away from her as she aproched him.

"Ruri what are you planning to do?" he asked until he felt his back hit the wall and the male Ruri was holding him there, with both of her hands on Itachi's side so he couldnt escape. In other words the Uchiha was fucked with what his lover was planning.

"Something" Ruri replied her male voice sounding very husky and dark that it made Itachi shiver alittle. She leaned forward nibbleing on Itachi's ear. "Itachi relax alittle you're really tense" she said in a soothing voice running her hand over his hair.

On the other hand Eri had Tobi pinned on the bed with her on top of his hips. "You and I are going to have so much fun Tobi-chan" Eri said smirking as she leaned stealing the female Tobi's lips with her own.

Tobi relaxed alittle in the kiss but was kinda actually afraid of what Eri and Ruri had in mind for both of them. 'What has gone into their mind I will never know' Tobi thought as his "girlfriend" kept kissing him. Eri moved her hands down on his feminen body carresing his breasts smirking as she recived a moan from the now female under her.

"You like it when I do this Madara-kun?"

"Madara?! I knew it, I fucking knew I knew that face!" Itachi said glaring at the older Uchiha who rolled his eyes in responce. "Hey eyes at me Uchiha" Ruri said squezing Itachi's breasts.

_'Oh God so this is what it feels like to have your breasts touched. Damn it feels good'_ Itachi tought looking at Ruri as lust filled his eyes.

"Somebody is horny~!" Eri sing-songed as she looked at Itachi giggling slightly.

"Be quiet Sincera I am not- ohhh God!" Itachi moaned as the brown haired "male" on top of him inserted a finger at his entrance. "I told you eyes on me Itachi, not them. They have their own buisness to take care of" Ruri said smirking as she ripped off said Uchiha's clothing leaving him butt naked on the bed.

Eri did the same with Madara and got off of him standing up looking at the both now hopeless Uchiha's female body as Ruri tied them both to the bed. "I got to say they look really hot as girls" Eri said as Ruri finnished her job.

"Why dont we give them a show and see what we love to see" Ruri said as she wraped her arms around Eri's neck and pressed her lips against hers. The white haired "male" gladly kissed back as she ran her hands up Ruri's tight shirt feeling her manly chest and stomach.

The Sincera moved her hands lower and lower until they reached the hem of Ruri's pants unzping it easy letting what it looked like a 10-inch long cock slip out.

"Whoa Ruri that has got to be the biggest lenght I have ever seen" Eri exclaimed as she licked her dry lips. Itachi and Madara were suffering as they watched both "males" kiss and touch eachother and worse that they were humiliated by the male Ruri for being so big!

"I guess my clan live up to its reputation" Ruri said smirking as she managed to take all off Eri's clothes and turned her gaze to both Uchiha's. "Eri lets stop the teasing, lets just give them what they want since their so helpless and sexy like that" she purred as she walked over to her lover looking down at his eyes.

"You want it that bad dont you? Why dont you beg for it like the girl you are?" The brown haired Uquiatake asked as she leaned in biting Itachi's neck softly reciving a soft moan from him.

"P-please just take me already, I've had it with all the teasing!" he shrieked with a female voice.

Ruri kissed his lips and got in position as Eri did the same with the older Uchiha who looked like he was about to cry if he didnt get laid by his girlfriend. Both Uquitake and Sincera thrusted deep inside the Uchiha's at the same time keeping their pace hearing the loud moans and pleads to go faster and harder from the Uchiha's.

Once they were done all four of them laid on the bed exausted in silence until Ruri giggled. "What are you giggling at?" Madara asked tiredly as he looked at both Ruri and Eri burst out in laughter as they turned back to their original sex.

"Wait dont tell me you two were the ones responsable for this" Itachi said glaring at both girls.

"Yup and our plan worked out perfectly" Ruri said smirking as she crossed her arms.

"Thats payback for you two pranking on us the other day taking pictures of us while we were on a trip to the hot springs, perverts" Eri said.

Both Uchiha's eyes widen looking at eachother and then looking at both girls. "How did you-"

"Konan told us that so we wanted revenge, and this is what we thought of humiliating both of you being girls"

"Ruri Uquitake you sexy devious little fox" Itachi growled. "You are going to pay for that"

"No we're not. Hey Konan did you caught that on tape?" Eri asked as a blue haired woman came out with a video camara. "Yup every last bit" she replied giving them the thumbs up.

Hearing that both Uchiha's gasped at that. _'There goes the pride of my clan...'_ they both thought.

"Are you going to turn us back to boys now?" Madara asked as he looked at Eri with puppy eyes.

"Well..."

---------------

*A few minutes later*

"Hahaha that is so fucking hilarious!"

"Hey Itachi you look really good with make-up"

Both Itachi and Madara were dressed up as cheerleaders with cute high ponytails right infront of every Akatsuki member in the living room.

"When will the humiliation end?" Madara asked glaring at everyone as he had his arms crossed over his chest as the members took pictures of both of them.

"It will never end Tobi, it will never end" Itachi groaned and yelped as his ass was smacked by Ruri.

"Come on ladies pose for the photographers~" Eri said laughing as both Uchiha's groaned loudly and possed like girls.

"Ruri you are a freaking genius" The white haired Sincera said as she pecked Ruri's lips.

"Thats what they get for messing with us and selling those pictures at E-bay the fucking fladoddles"

"Fladdodles?" the Sincera asked in confusion as she looked at the brown haired girl who shrugged. "Well this story has to end in something funny so fladdodles it is"

"Ruri?"

"Yes Eri?"

"Please dont choose Comidean as a carreer"

**THE END**

**(Authors Comment: I know it sucks dont flame me .)  
**


End file.
